Daily Life: A collection of TF2 Stories
by ThePopulationofGermany
Summary: Hey, this is my first Fanfiction, so I am kinda new to this. This is mainly a collection of semi related stories about life outside of battle in TF2. No idea what the later chapters may hold, rated T for swearing and violence, maybe M later, there also may be some pairings later on. I have no idea. Bad summary. DISCALIMER: I do not own TF2, it belongs to Valve.


**Note. This is the first story in a series of connected and related one-shots about the daily life of the characters of Team Fortress 2. I am planning on making this an ongoing story, meaning each chapter may have a very different meaning. Rated T for repetitive swearing and possible violence may move up to M later on. There also may be pairing later on, no idea right now. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Team Fortress 2, it is owned by Valve. Please Rate and Review. Any feedback is much appreciated.**

**Chapter 1: Camping (part 1)**

"WAKE UP MAGGOT!" Screamed Soldier, directly in Scout's ear. Scout rapidly sat up in his bed, glaring at the Soldier.

"Jesus solly, it's a fucking Ceasefire, can you get the BLU spy's knife out of 'ya ass and let us sleep for once?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME MAGGOT?!" Replied Soldier in his usual voice, which is, extremely loud. "I said fuck off." Replied Scout, laying back down slowly to try sleep for another minute. This, however, was a horrible decision. Soldier grabbed his leg out from under the blanket and pulled him swiftly back up, feet first. Scout yelped in surprise as he was hoisted up by his leg. He was held low, so he could see under his bed. 'There's my ball,' he thought about playing ball later, yet was jolted back to the present when Soldier plopped him on the floor carelessly, followed a grunt of pain from Scout and some assorted cursing from both of them as Soldier yelled one last string of insults and said in his common outdoor-voice, "BE PACKED AND READY TO LEAVE AT 12 MAGGOT."

Scout worked his way back up and sat on his bed, he glanced at his clock. 6:31. 'Hey, he let me sleep 1 minute later, I think.' Scout lazily slipped off his boxers and shirt and changed into his usual cargo pants and a bright red t-shirt with the RED logo emblazoned on the back and smaller in the front. "Ready to leave? Why the hell does he want us to be ready to leave? We are going to Coldfront later, but that is a month ahead." Not wanting to risk his ass or possibly a painful trip through the Respawn machine, he packed just some thick clothes along with some light day to day clothes, just in case. He walked out of his room and heard some muffled yelling coming from Demo's room. "Looks the lack of shooting things for a week finally got to 'is head." Said a voice behind him. Scout jumped and threw a blind punch in the direction of the sound. "Watch it, jack rabbit!" Engineer half yelled, ducking to escape a flying fist from Scout. "Oh, it's just you, hardhat." Scout said, with slight relief. He knew that the rules they signed recently where modified to prevent killing outside of battle, doing so resulted in a pay penalty and, if it is severe enough, suspension or even removal from the team.

"Still as jumpy as usual I see." Laughed Engineer.

"Off it Engi, we both know how you hide behind Pyro every time you see a shadow move."

Engi shut his mouth at this, partially he tried to be like a peace keeper, holding this team together and avoiding fight, partially because this was true. He was extremely paranoid, not as much as Sniper, but still. There was a slight silence before Scout smashed it.

"Any idea what Solly is ranting on about this time?" Scout said quietly, knowing Soldier had stopped yelling at Demo and was now hesitating to bang on Pyro's door.

"I heard something about a trip planned by Miss. Pauling, not a battle, just some kind of vacation I think." Engi replied.

Scout though about this, there was a planned 1 month ceasefire due to some kind of sickness The Administrator contracted in Africa. The Administrator oversaw all the battles, mailed out the teams' checks and sent out their weekly Mann. Co. Supply crates, which was an enjoyed event among most of the team, except Spy. Last week, he spent his last 2 paychecks on about 100 Mann. Co. Supply Crate Keys in advance only to have them stolen by the BLU spy, on top of that, he borrowed money from Scout to get one and unboxed a Ghastly Gibus.

"Vacation? During a Ceasefire? We never have these." Asked Scout, who appeared very confused."

"Ya I don't know much 'bout it either. Hey I'm going to get Pyro up out of bed." Engi finished, extra loud so Soldier could hear him, Scout caught a heavy thanks from Soldier. There were only 2 people that where not piss-in-their-pants scared of Pyro and that was Engi and Medic.

"Ok, cya round, hardhat."

"Stop fucking calling me that." Engi growled before turning to face the Pyro, who had opened the door and greeted Engi with one of its back-breaker hugs that it gave.

With his new information, Scout went to his room and packed a bit more diligently. He would be glad to go anywhere but the base they had in southern Maine, in the us, where they were now stationed. An hour later, he walked to the canteen, as it was called. He pushed the door open and walked to the line. He saw Pyro and Engi behind the counter, generally, Engineer and Pyro cooked, The engi made bacon, sausage, and eggs, while the pyro was flipping pancakes comically with it's oversized chef's hat it unboxed last week. Scout grabbed a tray and heaped a nice stack of pancakes and some sausage onto his plate and dumped maple syrup onto them. He loved pancakes, and they were one of the few things Pyro made regularly.

He made a wide circle around Medic and sat next to Demo. Medic forgot to give him his shots he needed to get, which he was in too good a mood in a lately to be able to stand. Generally, ceasefire meant a check-up my Medic, which where commonly very painful. Scout attempted to hold a conversation with Demo, who was slurring something about soup cans and explosives, so Scout stopped bothering. Suddenly, Miss. Pauling walked in, and scout, stopped, mid chew, and gawked at her, and missed the first few sentences Though he caught the last few sentences. "So due to The Administrator's sickness and your recent winning streak, I decided to let all of you decide where you all want to spend the next 2 weeks outside of the base."

There was a bit of cheering from Scout in the others, happy noises from pyro, slightly more exited drunken slurring from demo, so Scout assumed he was on board.

After the excitement and chattering about where they were going to go, Miss. Pauling continued. "One catch though, you ALL have to go TOGETHER." The last word boomed around the thoughts of the mercenaries, except Pyro, who became obsessed with Miss. Pauling choice of dress.

"One last thing, you all must be out of the base by 1 this afternoon. The repair team is coming in to perform some much needed repairs on the base. Don't worry about your rooms, they will not be touched." This last phrase was ignored by most except Scout and Pyro. Pyro sighed in relief, along with Scout. Scout for the reason that the last thing he wanted was the repair team to find his stash of porn magazines and some very….stalker-ish pictures of Miss. Pauling.

"I await your decision; call me when you have decided." She said, her high heels clicking out of the room and down the hall. She was becoming more like the Administrator every day. Engi stood up.

"Well, since y'all are already here, I say we hold a vote to see where we want to go."

Medic rose and said "I zink ve go to Germany."

Heavy responded quickly. "No, American's not like it when Heavy brings Sasha." He said in his slow, broken English way of speaking.

"Yes, I agree." This time is was Sniper. "Mann. Co. will not have our backs with our weapons on the flight, and a boat would take too long." This was true, Mann. Co. had a deal with major airports that let the team bring their weapons on the plane as long as they did not have ANY bullets and they were locked up and where notified 3 weeks in advance, so they could send the key to the airport where they were landing, so the weapons could not be gotten out on the plane.

"How about we go camping?" Asked Engi?

Most of the team approved. Except for Spy, Demo being passed out again, so they counted him as a no, Scout was indifferent, so he put his hand up, mainly to get out of the base.

Engi stood up, seeing the show of hands that went up as part of the vote.

"Well, 7 to 2, it seems it's settled. We are going camping!"

Everybody, minus Demo and Spy, looked happy; mainly it seemed that they get out of the base for once.

Spy glanced at pyro and announced "If we are bringing…it… I say no flamethrower fuel, a small disposable lighter and the axe."

Medic nodded, "Ja, if ve are bringing it, zhat is a good idea.", remembering their trip to Sawmill in Canada, where pyro burned down 3 square miles of forest and destroyed a very small town just over the border in Alaska. Thankfully, nobody was hurt.

"Also, if you have not packed yet, do so know." Concluded Engi.

Everyone finished breakfast and went to their rooms. Scout, as usual, was stuck with cleaning the dishes and dragging demo out of the canteen and to his room. Demo disapproved of going anywhere without a liquor store within 10 miles, so everyone hoped he would stay passed out until we got in the care. Minus Spy, who was tasked with packing his clothes for him.

**End of Chapter 1.**

**Again, please read and review, sorry if it was a little dry, I just started writing and like I said, this is my first time.**


End file.
